legión extranjera equestriana
by ninllot
Summary: (historia aparte) Del lugar mas peligroso del mundo al mas parifico de equestria, un hombre del cuerpo militar mas legendario de la actualidad debe encontrar un nuevo destino en la tierra fuera de la tierra a la que llego abandonando la que lo vio naser
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Ciento la lluvia en mi cara, ¿Cómo en pleno desierto llueve?, ni yo sé, pero no me importaba. Escuchaba el sonido de los hummer acercándose, rápidamente me acerque al capitán de la unidad y le pregunte desde la ventana si podía entrar, y el conociendo mis proezas acepto de inmediato

Estoy en Afganistán con uno de los regimientos de la legión extranjera francesa, mi nombre, bueno, solo llámenme legionario

Un compañero me toca el hombro asiéndome voltear hacia el –oye amigo, supongo que tu eres el loco Jack ¿cierto?- me gane ese título por que era el único desde la segunda guerra mundial en ir a la guerra con una espada medieval

El ultimo se le llamaba "el loco Jack" fue un oficial británico y campeón de tiro con arco que se hiso famoso por pelear en la segunda guerra mundial con una espada, arco y flecha. Yo era su admirador, pero según el código de honor de la legión, no podía dejar las armas, asique me veía obligado a llevar las armas que se me proporcionaron

-sí, lo soy- le respondí sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, viaje de un país de Sudamérica, que ni siquiera quiero recordar, viaje la mitad del planeta para unirme a estos guerreros. Siempre fui un guerrero, en mi tierra creían que era un asesino, pero siempre tuve en mi corazón y mente a Dios ¿contradictorio? Tal vez, pero sea como sea, aquí me llaman héroe

Me gire a ver al capitán y le pregunte seriamente –¿adónde vamos?, nos desviamos del pueblo-

A lo que él me contesto –los insurgentes comunes no serán el problema ahora- note como todos mis hermanos legionarios se ponían nerviosos y apretaban sus armas

-¿de qué se trata?-

-(suspiro) por lo que sabemos los talibanes encontraron una especie de… "maquina" que crearon los ingenieros de la Alemania nazi-

-¿nazi?- le pregunte creyendo que se burlaba de mí

-los gringos rastrearon esa máquina desde que un espía les dijo que Ozama la saco de una bodega en la que la había guardado desde la guerra fría-

Yo levante una ceja y me voltee a ver al frente –supongo que si es de los cuarenta no aria mucho daño, ¿Cómo podría a sernos daño una cosa toda oxidada hecha por desquiciados?-

A lo que el se volteo al frente y me contesto sin siquiera mirarme –puede hacernos daño- se volteo hacia mi –si esta funciona con suficiente uranio enriquecido como para bolar la mitad del medio oriente- yo me voltee con claro miedo en mi rostro

20 minutos después: a 35 kilómetros de Sharan a 36 kilómetros de la frontera pakistaní

Nos encontramos con un escuadrón estadounidense y otro ingles y nos bajamos de los hummer, aun quedaban 8 kilómetros para el escondite de los insurgentes, y solo fuimos corriendo, después de 15 minutos corriendo llegamos a una especie de cueva de la cual salía una gran cantidad de luces parpadeante y cables del doble gruesos de mi brazo

Nos ocultamos detrás de unas dunas viendo de frente a la extraña cueva, el capitán estaba reuniendo un grupo para entrar y atacar, en pocas palabras servir como carne de cañón, yo como siempre me ofrecí de voluntario

-está bien- me dijo el capitán y luego se voltea a los que irían mientras me apuntaba con el dedo –el dirigirá el ataque-

Realice el saludo militar –muchas gracias señor, no lo decepcionare-

Los Gurkhans que venían con los ingleses desenvainaron sus kukri y se deslizaron como ninjas entre la oscuridad rodeando la entrada de la cueva, apegando la espalda a la montaña en la que esta se encontraba y les cortaron el cuello a los guardias

Al ver esto di la señal para avanzar, al estar dentro de la cueva deje mi FAMAS F1 en mi espalda y desenfunde mi espada, les dije a los estadounidenses que no llevaban silenciador que se quedaran en la entrada y nos cubrieran y a los demás que siguieran a los gurkhas y a mi adentro de la cueva

Nos dispersamos a través de los túneles, mientras iban de entre dos por cada túnel que parecía no llevar a la maquina el resto del escuadrón seguíamos avanzando con cautela. De repente aparece un talibán saliendo de lo que parecía una oficina con una AK-47 colgándole de un hombro mientras fumaba un puro, este se sobresalta al vernos, suelta el puro y trata de tomar su arma, no puedo describirles el placer que sentí cuando desvié la mira de su arma a un lado de mi con mi espada y le corte del hombro izquierdo hasta debajo del codo derecho

Disparos se escucharon dentro de los otros túneles, dado esto desenfunde mi 9mm y di la orden de entrar al túnel a toda velocidad –¡vamos corran!-

Entramos en el túnel apuntando hacia delante matando talibanes que aparecían entre las rocas, saltábamos sus cuerpos inertes mientras corríamos. Cuando le metí un tiro en la cabeza al último, me encontré con algo que solo podría ser descrito como el plagio versión segunda guerra mundial del portal de stargate rodeado de científicos

Idioma pashto

-ellos no deberían estar aquí- decía un científico asustado a sus compañeros

Afortunadamente yo hablo su lengua –¡NO SE MUEBAN, NO SE MUEBAN!- les decía mientras le apuntaba con mi arma

De inmediato los soldados que me acompañaban empezaron a esposar a los científicos –no lo entienden- decía un científico

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte

-el uranio ya fue adsorbido por la maquina-

En ese instante el extraño artefacto empezó a gener una extraña luz de color azul, a lo que todos le apuntamos

-¡lo sabía, es el de stargate!-

Del centro de la maquina empezaron a salir relámpagos fundiendo el panel de control que lo activaba

–se los dije- decía asustado el científico

-¿Qué es eso?-

-es lo que pasa cuando la energía se acumula, su no serramos esa puerta, en el mejor de los casos provocara una explosión que barrera con todo en kilómetros-

-¿y en el peor de los casos?-

El me mira seriamente –barrera, con todo-

Mi corazón casi se detiene al escuchar estas palabras –y como lo serramos-

-Alguien tiene que llevar esas barras de carbono lo suficientemente cerca como para que se introduzcan en el portal- me dice esto señalando a unas barras metálicas apoyadas en la muralla

Barios de mis hombres son alcanzados por los relámpagos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes

Frances

-¿qué asemos?- me pregunta mi segundo al mando

-Váyanse rápido- enfundo mi espada y mi 9mm y tomo dos barras que me señalo el científico

-pero señor-

-¡BALLANCE!- a esa orden los soldados salieron rápidamente de la cueva llevándose a los soldados muertos por los relámpagos

Yo me quede mirando a la maquina y me dije a mi mismo –y en la casa del señor morare por toda la eternidad- corro contra la fuente de los relámpagos que mataron a muchos de mis hombres –AMEN- clave las dos barras en la extraña energía que se juntaba al medio del portal, a lo que empezó a tranquilizarse, me preguntaba si no sabía si me había llegado algún rallo o si me habían herido con algún disparo al entrar en la cueva. Pero al parecer todo estaba bien ya

Al terminar de apagarse la extraña maquinaria mis hombres entraron para ver si todo estaba bien

-señor está bien-

-(suspiro) si- me volteo a él dándole la espalda al aparato –estoy bien-

En ese momento las barras de carbono salen volando rosándome la espalda y clavándose en los muros de piedra, la energía que se concentraba en el centro de la maquina volvió a aparecer en un extraño ritmo de colores que se asemejaba mas a un arcoíris que a cualquier cosa

La extraña energía formo un especie de túnel y fui absorbido fuertemente por el

-AAAAAAAAHHHH-

-SEÑOR- grito el soldado tratando de darme la mano, pero solo lo vi a lo lejos mientras el portal se serraba delante de el

Sentía como si se juntara la fuerza g de 20 saltos en paracaídas en un solo momento, la piel casi se me salía de la cara por el fuerte viendo, pero el portal en un momento se acabo y me halle sobre volando un espeso bosque, para fortuna mía estaba cayendo fusto sobre un lago

Recordé mi entrenamiento y me habrase a mí mismo, tapándome la nariz con una mano, mientras juntaba las piernas y atravesé el agua sin una sola herida. Salí del lago completamente exhausto, el portal me trago como 8 segundos, lo que para mi fueron horas y tuve que nadar desde el centro del cuerpo acuático que me salvo la vida

Mire a todos lados mientras me sentaba en el pasto -¿esto es España o estados unidos?- dicho esto saque el crucifijo que portaba en mi cuello junto con mis placas de identificación –gracias Dios mío por salvarme, o trabes- dije esto último como broma y me desmalle por el cansancio


	2. Chapter 2 en el bosque

Capitulo 1: en el bosque

Me desperté junto un lago y un hermoso bosque, la luna estaba hasta arriba en el firmamento

-¿en dónde estoy? Y más importante, ¿Cómo regresaré?- no quería que me tacharan de desertor, asique empecé a caminar sin rumbo en el espeso bosque hasta que escuche unas voces a lo lejos, no sé donde estaré pero al parecer hablan español, irónicamente mi idioma natal

-pero ya les dije que no tengo nada- contesto una asustada voz femenina

Mire entre unos arbustos y lo que encontré era simplemente… estúpido. Tres criaturas como insectos con cuatro patas estaban alrededor de un caballo verde claro que al parecer era un unicornio, que estaba junto a una carreta

-¿me metí en una obra de teatro, o qué?-

La criatura similar a un insecto acumulo lo que describiría como energía en el cuerno que tenía en la cabeza y la disparo contra el extraño caballo, quien se agacho llegándole el impacto a la carreta, la cual exploto en miles de pedazos

-por favor, déjenme en paz- decía el caballo mientras lloraba

La criatura volvió a cargar su cuerno con esa energía, pero no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, antes de que la disparara salí de entre los arbustos y le volé la cabeza con mi FAMAS. Las criaturas se voltearon a mí, pero en cuanto se me vieron les metí una bala entre los ojos a cada una mientras corría hacia el caballo

-agáchate, agáchate- le grite mientras me abrazaba al caballo y me tiraba al agujero que quedo de la carreta, me quede con el codo en tierra apuntando con mi fusil ha donde estaban los insectos y bajando la cabeza del caballo al piso con mi pecho

-¿oye, quien eres?-

-¡cállate caballo!, trato de salvarte el cuello-

-no soy un caballo, soy una pony y me estas aplastando-

-pony, potro, vaca, seas lo que seas trato de protegerte de esos insectos-

-pues deberías ver hacia arriba-

-¿Qué?- levante la mirada y me encontré con un gigantesco enjambre de esos malditos insectos sobrevolando encima de nosotros, y por sus caras no creo que les allá gustado lo que les hice a sus amigos -¡CORRE!-

Empezamos a correr por el camino de tierra mientras esos insectos nos disparaban rallos de luz y se estrellaban contra el piso como meteoritos, yo me giraba debes en cuando descargando ráfagas con mi FAMAS en dirección a ellos y disparándoles en la cabeza cuando se levantaban después de estrellarse contra el piso

-sígueme, se adónde tenemos que ir-

-eso espero caballito-

Lo seguí hasta una cueva, cuando ella se metió me voltee y dispare lo mejor que pude contra el enjambre que se decidió a no entrar en la cueva y solo volar cerca de la salida, pero no sin hacer nada, disparaban con sus cuernos tratando de atinarme, pero solo le daban a la entrada de la cueva, un insecto se volvió meteorito y casi me da, al levantarse saque mi 9mm y le volé la cabeza, la guarde y seguí descargando mi fusil

Antes de darme cuenta los insectos ya eran tan pocos que decidieron retroceder, en ese instante el caballito vino corriendo a mi

-tranquilo caballito, ya se fueron- pero él seguía corriendo hacia mí. De detrás de él empezó a verse algo como… una ¡serpiente roja del tamaño de la cueva que se dirigía a nosotros! -¡EMPIESO A EXTRAÑAR AFGANISTAN!- Tome al caballo en mis brazos y Salí de la cueva, gire para apoyándome a la montaña, a un lado de la cueva mientras la serpiente roja salió a centímetros de nosotros y empezó a comerse a los insectos muerto

Yo solo me quede abrazando al caballo y mirando como la serpiente se hartaba de esas asquerosas criaturas, para alivio del caballo y mío al terminar de comer la serpiente se metió en su cueva

Ambos suspiramos aliviados, nos vimos las caras y sonreímos -¿Por qué las cuevas me odian tanto?- en ese momento la serpiente salió de la cueva gritándonos mientras nos veía a los ojos

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritamos al unisonó, le apunte entre los ojos y le deje un enorme cráter en la frente matándole antes de que tocara el piso

Quise seguir disparando, pero irónicamente la bala que mato a la serpiente era la última del cartucho –(suspiro) Dios me ama- me dije a mi mismo mientras recargaba el arma

-disculpa-

-ha, si lo ciento mi amigo caballo parlante-

-¡te dije que no soy un caballo!, soy una pony, y me llamo lyra, y tu ¿que eres?-

-soy un humano, ¿no nos conocías?-

La cara de la pony reflejo absoluta felicidad –eres, eres… hu… hu…-

-humano, sí, lo soy, ¿Por qué tanta emoción?-

-¡SI!, ¡lo savia, lo savia!- empezó a saltar a mi alrededor –¿tienes dedos?-

-he, si, si tengo, mira- le extendí mi mano y ella con brillo en los ojos empezó a revisarla con muchísimo detalle

-wow, es increíble, ¿Cuántos dedos tienes?-

-20, u oficial mente 21, digo 20, 20-

-¿tienes en los pies?-

-(suspiro) si, también el nos pies-

-¡tengo que verlos!- entonces comenzó a tratar de sacarme las botas

-¡oye, eso es parte del uniforme, es propiedad de la legión extranjera francesa!- por un motivo que desconozco mis botas empezaron a brillar con una luz del mismo color de la pony, para luego derribarme y desatarse solos

-o, son tan lindos- se abrazo a mis pies descalzos –y tan apestosos-

-corre por medio desierto y luego dime que no sudarías una gota, ahora podrías ¡DEBOLBERME MIS BOTAS!-

-Ho si lo ciento- sonrió con vergüenza y el destello verde empezó a ponerme los calcetines y amarrarme las botas mientras el cuerno de la pony brillaba

-espera, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-eso, lo de amarrarme las botas-

-ha, pues use magia-

-magia, ¿en cerio?, genial-

-¿sorprendido?- me pregunto con una sonrisa presumida mientras yo me puse en pie

-no tanto, yo siempre creí en magia, hadas, duendes, mis ancestros eran indígenas y he hablado con chamanes, pero ni en mi mayor fantasía, impulsada por el alcohol, hubiera creído que vería un unicornio que habla-

-¡tienes que venir conmigo a Canterlot!-

-¿ha donde?-

-ha Canterlot- empieza a empujar mi cadera con su frente –así callare a los que se burlan de mi y dicen que los humanos no existen-

-disculpa linda, no se dé que me hablas, pero tengo que volver a mi puesto o me tacharan de desertor, no se tu, pero no quisiera que me encerraran en una prisión militar-

-cuando lleguemos con los demás ponis te ayudaran a volver- se pone de rodillas al borde de las lagrimas –pero por favor, por favor, acompáñame-

Quería con moverme con su llanto, y lo logro, era tan linda y me recordaba a mi cuando niño –está bien iré contigo-

-¿de verdad?- se puso de pie

-si- yo saque un pañuelo de uno de mis tantos bolsillos y le empecé a limpiar las lagrimas paternalmente –pero no quiero que llores, ¿está bien?-

Ella a sonrió mientras se le escurrían los mocos –gracias-

Le puse el pañuelo en la nariz –sopla- soplo con fuerza, una y otra vez –da, está bien- siguió soplando –creo que ya- soplo, soplo y volvió a soplar –¿mejor?-

-si gracias- me recuerdo a mi madre –debemos irnos ya, es un viaje largo, sígueme-

Se volteo para mostrarme el camino, y yo quede mirando mi pañuelo que ahora parecía una bolsa llena de agua, pero no era una bolsa… ni era agua

Lo arroje al piso sin que se diera cuenta –apresúrate- me gritaba

-está bien ya voy- doy una sonrisa de niño en juguetería –esto será divertido-

* * *

**el loco jack, en verdad existió, busquenlo**


	3. Chapter 3: la verdad

Capitulo 2: la verdad

Nos quedamos a dormir alrededor de una fogata a un lado del camino, cuando salió el sol desperté a lyra de una patada en sus pesuñas

-oye, déjame dormir-

-ya debemos irnos caballito, según tú la ciudad quedaba al otro lado de esas montañas-

-si, pero ya estaríamos ahí si no quisieras quedarte a dormir aquí-

-no camino de noche en tierras que no conozco, ahora sigamos- dicho esto apague la fogata a pisotones y seguimos caminando

* * *

El bosque termino mostrando un poblado de estilo medieval, lo que me emociono mucho, porque cuando estaba en Sudamérica, siempre fui reconstructor histórico, de ahí la espada

Los ponis se alarmaron mucho de mi presencia, pero yo seguía caminando mientras lyra levantaba la cabeza con orgullo

-se los dije, se los dije, los humanos existen-

Los demás ponis no podían creer lo que veían, muchos comentaban que solo era uno de esos insectos transformado y otros solo salían corriendo al verme

-¡LYRA!- escuchamos tras de nosotros, al voltearnos una pony que tenía el dibujo de tres dulces en las piernas traseras derribo a lyra –estas bien, creí que te pasaría algo malo, te dije que no entraras al bosque everfree-

-si no lo hubiera echo no lo conocería a él- dijo señalándome

Yo solo la veía desde arriba mientras se asustaba

-si no te molesta, ¿podrías ya ayudarme a volver como prometiste?-

-Ho…. Si, lo ciento- se saca a su amiga de encima y señala a un castillo que apenas y se sostenía de un lado de la montaña –esa es Canterlot, ahí está la princesa celestia, ella te ayudara a volver-

-perfecto, vamos- empecé a avanzar

La amiga de lira se acerco a su oído –lyra, pero según tu teoría los humanos ya…-

-ella se lo dirá-

* * *

Preferí ignorar lo que escuche y seguir caminando, hasta que nos encontramos con un ferrocarril

-esto nos llevara a Canterlot, se llama tren-

-sé lo que es un tren lira- le dije suavemente -¿tenemos que comprar boletos o algo así?-

-tranquillo, yo pago- hiso flotar unas monedas de detrás de ella

-primero: gracias, segundo: ¿de dónde sacaste esas monedas?-

-¡todos abordo!- grita el maquinista

Una vez en el tren le relate todo lo que me pasó y de donde venia, pero ella solo miraba mis manos que sostenían mi FAMAS

-siento interrumpirte, pero ¿para que usan los humanos sus manos con…. Deeedos?- dijo casi babeando

Yo sonreí levemente –generalmente… para matarnos entre nosotros- ella me quedo mirando con cara de WTF -¿Qué, nunca has ido a la guerra?-

Entonces comencé a relatarle la historia de mi mundo, porque empezaba a creer que estaba en otro, o al menos otra versión de este, vi el documental de history que hablaba de los universos alternos… eso y la antigua serie de spider-man me ayudaron a entender mejor la situación en la que estaba

Le relate todo lo que pude de mi mundo, desde la teoría de la evolución hasta la actualidad, y haciendo honor a mi fe, le relate las historias bíblicas que pude recordar y lo que sabía del judaísmo y el islam

Terminado mi monologo ella empezó a relatarme sobre la historia de los ponis, desde el odio que se tenían las diferentes razas hasta el momento que, las que se conocían como mane 6, salvaron al país del seguro caos en varias ocasiones

Yo compare los relatos de los conflictos de razas con barias variaciones humanas de conflictos similares, desde la persecución de los cristianos por roma, cuando estos invadimos a los paganos, las conquistas del islam, el hombre blanco en América, la esclavitud de los africanos llegando hasta la segunda guerra mundial

Pero en cada relato contaba que todo terminaba bien, al terminar de hablar le acaricie la cabeza le dije en tono paternal –el mal prevalecerá si la gente no hace algo al respecto, y este siempre estará ahí, por lo tanto los que somos capases de plantarles cara también lo estaremos-

Dicho esto ella se sentó sobre mi regazo, apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se durmió, yo me sentía sumamente extraño, el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de esta pony sobre el mío… se que para un veterano, ¿Qué digo?, un soldado en servicio activo se ponga así por el simple contacto de una chica, que ni siquiera era de su especie, rallaba en lo ridículo… solo que, me recordó a alguien

* * *

Desperté con el ruido de las ruedas raspando las vías en señal de que nos detuvimos, lira y yo nos bajamos del ferrocarril y caminamos por las calles de la gran ciudad de Canterlot

-no he estado en una ciudad desde que me enliste, no recordaba cuanto las detestaba-

-¿Por qué las detestas?-

-porque la gente no te tiende la mano, prefiere ponerte el pie en la cara y preocuparse solo de ellos mismos-

-¿así son los humanos?- pregunta con decepción

Yo apunto a un pony que se tropezó a un lado de la calle y es pisado por los ponis que caminaban detrás de él mientras levantaban el mentón más alto que sus cabezas carentes de sesos

-no, así son las ciudades, apuesto a que en ese pueblito que pasamos está lleno de maravillosos habitantes-

-si- me dice con una gran sonrisa –todos los ponis de ponyville son maravillosos-

* * *

Llegamos a las puertas del palacio, al verme los guardias me apuntaron con sus lanzas, yo solo sonreí y amenace con sacar mi espada, pero lyra se interpuso entre ellos y yo

-él viene con migo, déjenos pasar-

Ambos entramos al palacio y nos encontramos con una enorme yegua, casi del tamaño de un caballo, con alas, cuerno y un arcoíris en la crin

-su majestad- dije poniendo una rodilla en el piso e inclinando la cabeza

La monarca quedo atónita al verme, por lo que parece ella tampoco conocía mi raza, o al menos eso pensé

-de pie humano, es un honor conocer a huno de los tuyos-

Me puse en pie –el honor es mío su majestad, mi amiga lyra, aquí presente, me dijo que usted podría ayudarme a volver a mi mundo- entonces empecé a relatar toda mi historia y mi teoría de que estaba en otra versión de la tierra

Ella desvió la vista a lyra quien puso una mirada de tristeza -¿no le has dicho?-

-¿decirme que?- pregunte con miedo

-ven con migo he… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-legionario, su majestad, legionario-

Lyra aumento la tristeza en su rostro y tomo mi mano con su casco –ven con migo, te mostrare a que se refiere la princesa-

* * *

La princesa y lyra me guiaron a un carro jalado por seis pegasos en el cual nos subimos y llegamos a un enorme lago

-¿Por qué hemos venido?-

-ven conmigo- me dijo lyra, luego nos rodeo a ella y a mí con un campo de fuerza y empezamos a caminar en dirección al lago

Nos sumergimos en él, el agua ni nos tocaba, llegamos a una cortina de algas que no nos dejaba ver adelante

-¿Por qué es esto lyra?- ella bajo la cabeza con tristeza y movió las algas con su magia

Me voltee para ver detrás de las plantas submarinas, lo que vi me lleno de terror y tristeza. Detrás de las plantas, sumergida en un profundo lago, se encontraba una ciudad humana no diferente a new york, se veían autos alborotados en las calles, como intentando escapar de algo. Pero mi alma se congelo al ver tres esqueletos, por sus ropas un padre, una madre y su hijo, que miraban la televisión sentados en un sofá, murieron justo donde estaban

Desesperadamente trato de salir del campo de fuerza de lira

-no, espera lo romperás-

Logro abrir un agujero dentro del campo de fuerza, lo suficientemente grande para que entre el agua y lira tuviera que rodearse de otro más pequeño

Rápidamente nado en dirección de la superficie, la terrible imagen aun me persigue, logro salir del lago mientras mis pulmones se llenan de agua

Estoy arrodillado a la orilla del lago vomitando toda el agua que me trague, hasta que la princesa se para detrás de mi –lo siento legionario- yo respiraba agitadamente –los tuyos se extinguieron ase miles de años-

No podía creerlo, este no era otro planeta, no era otra versión de mi mundo, era mi mundo, mi planeta. Nos extinguimos, todos –¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-


	4. Chapter 4: nueva vida

Capitulo 3: nueva vida

Comencé a escribir este diario como constancia de los eventos desde que atravesé el portal que me trajo al mundo paralelo al mío, si alguien encuentra este diario y no estoy ahí para narrar yo mismo estas historias, les pido que recen por mi

* * *

Diario en equestria: 04/12/2012 (día 3)

Me desperté en una cama de hospital, al parecer me desmalle por la sorpresa, tengo los ojos mirando a la nada mientras solo un pensamiento sale de mi mente y mis labios –el último, el ultimo, el ultimo-

-ya despertaste- dice lyra despertándose, al parecer se quedo dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi cama –creí que no despertarías-

Yo solo miraba al techo en claro trauma –el último… el último-

-no eres el ultimo, legionario- dijo la princesa celestia apareciendo tras unas cortinas que rodeaban mi cama

Empezó a relatarme lo que sospechaba, este no era mi mundo, los unicornios analizaron mi energía mientras estaba inconsciente. Al parecer provengo de una dimensión alterna de esta, solo que este mundo existió mucho antes que el mío y estaba en el mismo día y la misma hora que había en mi mundo, en resumen: para mi Cristo camino por la tierra hace 2000 años, para ellos eso fue hace 57000

Eso hiso que mi corazón se aliviara, pero tenía barias preguntas, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Podre volver a mi mundo para advertirles?, y sobre todo -¿Qué haré con mi vida?- me pregunto sin levantar la mirada

Ella pone un ala en mi hombro suavemente –lo que quieras hacer con ella legionario, déjame tenerte como huésped en mi castillo, serás bienvenido siempre en mi hogar-

-(suspiro) gracias pero estoy acostumbrado a sostener mi propio peso, pero lo único que sé hacer es pelear, ¿Qué haré?-

La princesa se quedo mirando mi espada apoyada en una silla junto con mi FAMAS mi 9mm y mi ropa –¿sabes usar eso?-

-¿la espada?, puede apostarlo su majestad, soy uno de los mejores con en esgrima que podrá ver en su vida- a pesar de que era mediocre en el grupo en el que entrenaba en Sudamérica

-¿crees que puedas enseñarle a mis guardias como blandirla?-

-¿ser un instructor de esgrima?- pongo mi puño derecho en mi pectoral izquierdo e inclino la cabeza –será un honor su majestad, no se arrepentirá-

-esplendido, deberás pasar por unas pruebas para ver si estas a la altura de enseñarle a mis guardias-

–Será un placer majestad-

Ella se retiro levantando las alas lo más alto que pudo, yo trate de salir de la cama pero lyra se me tiro encima rodeándome con sus cuatro patas manteniéndome acostado

-espera, debes descansar, sufriste un shock emocional-

Era cierto, he visto amigos morir en mis brazos he visto niños de 7 años a quienes les han cortado los brazos con machetes y he estado con la muerte en la cara casi todos los días. Pero lo que vi… me afecto más que nada en mi vida

-primero: está bien me quedare, pero solo por un momento- ella sonrió y se sentó en mí estomago –segundo: quítate de encima, estoy desnudo-

Ella se sonrojo y se quito de encima, a pesar que mentí, tenía las sabanas encima y conservaba la ropa interior

-bueno, te puedes quedar en mi casa mientras estés aquí-

-¿enserio?-

-por supuesto- me contesta con una gran sonrisa –así podrás contarme más sobre tu mundo-

-seria un placer- me levanto de la cama mostrándole la espalda a lyra –déjame vestirme y nos vamos-

Ella se me quedo mirando –ah…-

-¿que?- pregunte mientras me volteaba a ella

Trago saliva duramente mientras me veía el tórax -¿ah… ases ejercicio?-

-jaja, por supuesto, la legión se encargo de trabajarme y moldearme los músculos-

-¿todos los humanos son como tú?- me preguntaba mientras me ponía los pantalones

-no, algunos son más oscuros, otros más claros y algunos rojos y otros amarillos, yo soy moreno, un indígena de Sudamérica-

-entonces… ¿quieres comer algo?-

-por su pollo, ¿que comen?-

-flores-

Levanto una ceja –paso-

-¿pastura?-

-paso-

-¿¡dulces!?-

-¿¡hechos de algo que va en el jardín!?-

-¡NO!-

-está bien, está bien… tranquila, ¿comen pan de trigo y/o leche?-

-si-

-¡genial!, pase toda mi infancia a pan con mantequilla y leche- me rasco el mentón al terminar de vestirme –tal vez por eso fui tan gordo-

* * *

Diario de lyra

05/de diciembre

Querido diario, ¡digo!, nota de investigación del sujeto humano conocido como "legionario"

Me desperté a las 7 AM con el ruido de un árbol siendo golpeado, me levante y fui a ver la planta baja a mi huésped, al llegar al sofá donde dormía me lo encontré vacio y los ruidos de un árbol siendo golpeado seguía

-¿Qué ese ruido?- Seguí el ruido hasta mi patio trasero –¿qué ase ese ruido?- pase por la cocina encontrándome con una gran cantidad de manzanas sobre la mesa, luego salí al patio y me encontré a legionario solo con sus pantalones golpeando con sus tobillos al árbol de manzanas que estaba en mi patio

El se volteo a verme lleno de sudor que recorría de su frente a su torso y un aroma, similar a un semental, mas asido pero mucho más fuerte, emanaba de él llegándome todo a mi –he lyra, lamento haberte despertado, estoy acostumbrado a despertarme en las mañanas-

Espero que no notara mi rubor –es… está bien, ¿no tenias que ir donde la princesa?-

-recuerda que le dijimos a un guardia donde estaría y que ella mandaría a buscarme cuando fuese hora-

Se puso a caminar hacia mí, al estar a menos de un metro de mi podía sentir todavía mejor su aroma que me envolvía totalmente, yo no podía mover un musculo, me quede embobada mirando cómo se me acercaba

-necesitare esto para darme motivación para seguir entrenando- dijo agachándose y acercando su rostro al mío, serré los ojos fuertemente –no puedo practicar esgrima sin mi espada-

Abro los ojos uno a uno para darme cuenta que solo tomo la espada que estaba apoyada a un lado de la puerta –(suspiro) con que a eso te referías-

-¿Cómo?-

-no, nada-

El sonríe –bien- empieza a desenfundar lentamente su espada mientras se veía reflejado en ella -_ Non nobis, Domine, Non Nobis, Sed Nomini Tuo Da Gloriam-_

-…nada señor, no para nosotros…- digo traduciendo lo que dijo

El se voltea a mí con una sonrisa y los ojos entre serrados -…nada para nosotros…-

-sino para la gloria de tu nombre- decimos al unisonó

-¿Cómo sabes el lema de los templarios lyra?-

Por favor que no note mi rubor o mi sonrisa de emoción –encontré barios libros y que trataban de ellos, ¿tú eres uno?-

-no, no lo soy, solo estoy entrenado en el mismo arte que ellos- se alejo un poco de mi –observa esto-

En ese instante empezó a mover de forma extraña su espada contra el aire mientras la sostenía con las dos manos, el viento silbaba fuerte mente contra la espada, el sudor empezaba a brotar una vez mas y mi rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse mas y mas en cada movimiento, ¿pero porque?

-y eso es lo básico de la esgrima italiana-

Sus palabras me despertaron del trance –ha… si, que genial- empecé a aplaudir con mis cascos

-¡señor legionario!- escuchamos a la puerta –¡vengo a escoltarlo al patio de ejercicios de la guardia!-

-¡en un momento!- contesto mientras enfundaba su espada y comenzaba a secarse el sudor con una toalla –espero que me vaya bien-

Entra y comienza a vestirse -¿necesitas esa ropa?-

-los humanos siempre tenemos que estar vestidos, o por lo menos quiero estar presentable-

Toma sus extrañas armas y sale por la puerta ante la cara de asombro del guardia –que tengas suerte-

-gracias linda- cierra la puerta dejándome sola

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará con migo?- empiezo a saltar de la emoción como una potra en juguetería –conozco a un humano y vive conmigo, conozco a un humano y vive conmigo-

* * *

Diario en equestria: 05/12/2012 (día 4)

Fui escoltado por uno de los que son llamados ponis de tierra hasta algo un lugar lleno de ponis guardias, algunos golpeaban torpemente postes clavados en el piso con espadas de madera mientras sostenían un escudo con la otra…, ¿Cómo sostienen la espada si no tienen manos?, al diablo

Algunos entrenaban entre sí con lanzas de punta de goma flexible, mientras los unicornios disparaban a blancos a cómo 5 metros de distancia y los pegasos daban vueltas sin sentido en el aire

-¿y a esto le llaman entrenamiento?- le pregunto al guardia que me escoltaba mientras le daba una cara de WTF

-por supuesto- respondió con orgullo sin voltearse a mi –esta es la guardia real, solo los mejores son aceptados-

Doy un circulo con los ojos mirando al cielo, al entrar al campo de entrenamiento todos cesan sus actividades y me quedan mirando mientras sigo a mi escolta quien me lleva a los barracones, una casita de madera en medio del campo

Mi escolta golpea la puerta y es atendido por un guardia unicornio robusto de pelaje gris, barba y crin blanca y una armadura negra, el me queda mirando unos segundos anonadado, luego mira a los reclutas que me miraban mas disimuladamente que él

Da una cara de enfado a sus hombres -¡NO LES DIJE QUE PARARAN!- ante ese grito todos vuelven a entrenar –disculpe eso- me decía mientras entraba y se sentaba junto a una mesa –por favor pase-

Me golpeo contra el marco de la puerta –estúpidas casas de razas más pequeñas- exclamo mientras me rozo la frente, luego me siento cerca de la mesa que estaba el anciano oficial

-lo que decía esa chica era cierto, los humanos existían, hasta tengo a uno delante de mí, yo creí que estaba loca…-

-¡oiga!- le exclame con claro enfado en mis ojos –lyra no estaba loca, todos ustedes si, y yo soy la prueba-

-está bien, tranquilo chico, retomemos a lo que vienes- levanta un pergamino con su magia –por lo que me escribió la princesa es que estas aspirando a ser instructor de esgrima-

Mi escolta da una pequeña carcajada, pero se tapa la boca al yo voltearme a él

-así es- me volteo al oficial –he estudiado el esgrima durante años y por lo que he visto de sus chicos en verdad les hace falta el saber tomar una espada-

El se apoya en la mesa inclinándose hacia mi -¿si te enfrentaras a mis mejores hombres crees derrotarlos?-

Levanto una ceja –por como pelean creería que si-

El me mira con una sonrisa sarcástica –¿o no será porque tienes dos veces y medio la altura de un pony normal?- y eso que solo mido 1,75

Yo lo miro seriamente –póngame a prueba, y no lo decepcionare-

El se da dos golpecitos en su enorme vientre mientas se carcajeaba, me recordaba a santa Claus –jojojojo, entonces vamos-

-por cierto, ¿cómo debo llamarlo?-

El se pone de pie y le susurra a mi escolta, luego se gira a mi –soy el lord comandante-

Me levante y fuimos al centro del patio, una vez ahí el lord comandante atrajo a todos los reclutas –venga, vengan cachorros del arte de la lucha- todos empezaron a acercarse al comandante formando un circula alrededor de él y de mi

Todos seguían mirándome atentamente mientras nos rodeaban

-lord comandante- lo llamo un pony de tierra que portaba una lanza de entrenamiento –los instructores hemos venido como nos solicito- decía mientras era acompañado por un pegaso con una arco y un unicornio

-jojojo bien, vamos a la arena de entrenamiento, ¡todos síganos!- dijo en alta voz a todos los ahí presentes

Llegamos a un especie de corral lleno de tierra rodeado por una empalizada de hierro, el lord comandante nos hiso pasar a los instructores y a mi mientras todos los reclutas hacían de espectadores, a los instructores se les unieron dos reclutas de cada rama

-¡damas y caballos!- grita el lord comandante con el micrófono en el casco -¡aquí tenemos a un ser venido de otro mundo!, un verdadero y legendario ¡humano!- todos empezaron a murmullar entre sí mientras los instructores y los reclutas que los acompañaban se ponían las armaduras –ha sido recomendado por la princesa celestia para ser instructor de la guardia real- todos me abuchearon –pero claro no será tan fácil, para poder entrar tendrá que derrotar… ¡al resto de instructores y a sus mejores alumnos!- dijo esto último señalando a los ya armados ponis que me miraban con ira desde el interior de sus muy protegidos yelmos

-esto tiene que ser una broma- dos guardias se me acercan llevando una mesa a cuestas, la cual tenía espadas de madera, escudos, arcos flechas y lanzas, escogí el escudo y la espada corta de madera

Mientras dejaba el resto de mi equipo sobre la mesa los instructores y sus aprendices tomaban las cosas de cada especialidad zulla

-¡a sus puestos!- ellos estaban vestidos de pies a cabeza con armaduras de metal, yo estaba solo con la ropa de tela, pero un caballero no se queja como niñita, además tenía la ventaja de mi altura -¡LISTOS!- se ponen en guardia al igual que yo -¡COMIENSEN!-

El lord comandante se aleja del centro mientras mis rivales me rodeaban apuntándome con la lanza, la flecha y cargando el cuerno, doy una sonrisa con miedo –lo que daría por un gambesón ahora-

10 minutos después los ponis eran sacados del campo de entrenamiento en camillas con las armaduras abolladas y sus armas rotas, todos los reclutas me aplaudían y me vitoreaban mientras era atendido por una enfermera que me vendaba las heridas y me veía los moretones

-bien hecho chico- decía el lord comandante dándome una palmada en la espalda, asiendo que me retorciera de dolor al darme en donde el pegaso me envistió

-gracias- contesto con una sonrisa torcida por el dolor

–savia que lo lograrías- se voltea al guardia que me escolto –págame- el guardia frunce el seño y le da una bolsa llena de monedas, de las cuales saca unas cuantas y me las deja sobre el escudo que estaba lleno de flechas ensartadas

-¿Por qué eso mi lord?-

-te lo mereces chico, ven mañana ya tienes trabajo- se voltea y se va mientras recojo las monedas con una mano y mi otro brazo es vendado –por cierto chico, trata de conseguirte una armadura-

* * *

**gracias por tanto review, respondere el reto de las preguntas as adelante**


	5. Chapter 5: navidad

Capitulo 4: navidad

Diario en equestria: 06/12/2012 (día 5)

Me desperté absolutamente adolorido por la paliza que me dieron el día anterior, apague el despertador y entre a ducharme con agua helada

-(suspiro) creo que me gane un trabajo… ¿_pero que estoy haciendo?, ¿planeo quedarme aquí?- _me miro al espejo con furia -¡¿ya no quieres volver?!- por el único motivo que no rompo el espejo de un puñetazo es porque era de lyra

Salí del baño con la toalla en mi cintura, pero me encontré con lyra justo en la puerta

-¿Qué hay lyra?-

Ella me veía preocupada -¿Qué te paso y esos moretones?-

-a… no es nada, e estado peor-

Se fija en mi hombro derecho y mi brazo izquierdo -¿y esas cicatrices?- me pregunta asustada

-¿no las habías notado?- me agacho y le muestro mi hombro –un talibán me dio en el hombro- me giro mostrando el lado contrario del hombro –por aquí salió la bala, fue un milagro que no le diera al hueso, pero sobre todo que pudiera volver a pelear- le muestro mi brazo izquierdo –y esto fue cuando lanzaron un cohete a un soldado gringo tirado en el piso, me tire sobre él y recibí el impacto, aun me quedan esquirlas de metal incrustadas en la carne-

Ella no se me quedo mirando -¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-eso, lo… lo que haces, ¿Por qué?-

-… ¿matar?- ella asintió lentamente, me arrodillo para verla a los ojos –porque nada más me queda… nada mas puedo hacer, es el talento que Dios me dio y así ayudo al mundo-

-pero podrías hacer otras cosas- decía tratando de convencerme como otros lo intentaron antes que ella –puedes ayudar a los pobres o construir casas o cosas así-

-pero hay otra cosa… en verdad lo disfruto- sus ojos se le dilatan –amo realmente mi trabajo, amo sentir la carne del oponente abriéndose delante mío por mi espada, me encanta ver a los enemigos cayendo ante mis balas. Soy un guerrero ¿sabes porque lo sigo asiendo?- ella asintió negativamente mientras miro al infinito –…porque no me queda nada más-

Lyra se me quedo mirando, no hacía nada, solo se me quedo mirando

-se me olvido algo, sígueme- camino al sillón donde me estuve quedando y saco de debajo de los cojines una pequeña bolsa con las monedas que me dio el lord comandante –esto es para ti- le pongo la bolsa en el casco

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es lo que he ganado, y como agradecimiento por lo que has hecho-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- me decía tímidamente mirando con tristeza a su casco -¿extrañas tu mundo?-

Me quedo pensativo unos segundos mirando a la nada, agacho la mirada a lyra –no, no extraño, no odio, no amo, ni me enojo, ni siento dolor o pena o alegría. Lo que he visto y echo me han dejado hueco, un cascaron vacio que me e esforzado por convertirme en una máquina de matar. Solo me quedan mis principios… la rectitud… nada más-

Lyra mira al piso con tristeza –ya es hora de que te vayas, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo- se voltea y se va a su habitación, deja caer las monedas en el piso y entra a su habitación

Suspiro, me armo y me retiro

* * *

Diario del lord comandante: 06/12/2012

Hoy ha llegado para su primer día de entrenador el supuesto humano, lo lleve con sus hombres, al verlos estuvo un poco… decepcionado

-¿esto es una broma?- me pregunto mirando a los reclutas, un grupo de 20 inexpertos e indisciplinados y casi potros recién salidos de la secundaria

-se que se ven verdes, pero te aseguro que los he visto más jóvenes-

-no me importa la edad-

-¿por qué no?-

-porque así me discriminaban a mi- me le quedo mirando mientras caminaba a los muchachos a los que tenía que convertir en guerreros

-¡EN FORMACIÓN!- grita uno de los cadetes a lo que todos empiezan a moverse como un montón de hormigas chocando entre sí por barios minutos hasta al fin ponerse en fila

El muchacho se me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada –tienes tres meses para convertirlos en guerreros, esa será tu prueba chico, buena suerte- en ese momento me escape, ¡fui! a mi oficina

* * *

Diario de Arge Ribbs 06/12/2012

Querido diario sabes que soy un pony de pelaje gris y crin naranja claro, mi cutie mark es un dragón, creí que sería porque tendría la fiereza de uno y por eso me enliste. Pero grande fue mi decepción al darme cuenta que apestaba, tal vez es un dragón de cuento y significa que soy un soñador

-¡EN FORMACIÓN!- grito uno de los otros reclutas el primer día, todos nos pusimos firmes, yo tenía miedo al ver al humano, cuando se fue el lord comandante nos quedamos solos con esa criatura

El humano dio unos pasos adelante, trate de entrar la barriga lo mejor que pude, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí, mirándome frente a mi estaba el monstruo mirándome a los ojos

–lo… lo siento- digo tímidamente mientras me pongo en posición fetal acariciándome la cola –ve a tu lugar feliz, tu lugar feliz-

-(suspiro) esto será largo, ¡BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ANTES DE QUE ME PREGUNTEN CUALQUIER COSA, COY UN HUMANO!- empieza a caminar a lo largo de la fila con las manos en la espalda mientras le colgaba una cosa extraña de metal del hombro que tenía un tobo en la punta -¡SE ME PIDIO CONVERTIRLOS EN GUERREROS, Y LO VOY A HACER!- se detiene y se voltea a la fila –he estudiado el arte de la espada desde los 16, tengo 25 por si se lo preguntaban, he estado en la guerra, he matado y cuando termine con ustedes podrán matar a alguien 5 veces antes de que toque el suelo-

-¿y por donde empezamos señor?- dice un recluta aguantando la riza

-pues empezaran armándose, ¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO ARMENSE!- todos rompieron filas y tomaron las armadura acolchadas y las armas de madera, a lo que yo me levante e hice lo mismo

-¿ahora qué señor?- preguntaba una yegua con escudo y espada de madera

-¿ven esa bandera?- dice señalando al estandarte de al fondo con la bandera de equestria a barios metros del suelo –estas son las reglas: no se permite subir el poste volando ni usar magia para bajarla, todo lo demás bale. El primero que me la traiga lo mi segundo al mando- todos nos miramos confusos y algunos asustados, mientras algunos asustados, como yo -¡listos..! ¡Empiecen!-

* * *

Diario de equestria: 24/12/2012: (dia 23)

Camino por las calles en solitario, mi abrigo me cubre de la nieve que cae, pero ni siquiera siento frio, cansancio, ni nada.

Escucho a los niños reír en sus casas, veo a los ponis caminar alegres por las calles con alforjas llenas de regalos, me detengo sin ningún motivo en mi caminata a ninguna parte y me quedo mirando el cielo -¿Cómo puede haber paz después de lo que he visto?- agacho la cabeza con tristeza –y echo-

-flashback-

Estaba asiendo guardia tranquilamente a la entrada del campamento mientras mis compañeros se matan de riza celebrando navidad, yo solo sonrió mirando a lo lejos donde el desierto se cruza con el cielo estrellado

Saco el crucifijo de mi cuello y lo pego a mi boca -mi señor Jesucristo hoy, el día en que tu naciste te doy gracias por permitirme servirte, por dejarme proteger al justo y al inocente- lo beso, lo dejo colgando de mi cuello y vuelvo a ver al horizonte –por dejarme vivir la vida que quise vivir desde que tengo memoria-

-fin flashback-

¿Tengo un lugar donde ir?, pienso en mis reclutas con quienes me e encariñado y han progresado mucho

Llego a la casa de lyra y antes de abrir la puerta miro por la ventana, ella estaba hermosamente vestida con un vestido que hacia tono con su piel y estaba poniendo la mesa con ayuda de su magia y sus cascos, de los cuales se le cae un plato –rallos, esto no pasaría si tuviera dedos-

Yo sonrió levemente, y me doy media vuelta, no quiero meterme en sus planes familiares. Me pongo a caminar hasta que me topo con la orilla de Canterlot, me subo a la cornisa y miro al inmenso precipicio que había entre la ciudad sostenida de la montaña y el suelo

Solo pienso en una cosa al estar tan solo y con los recuerdos que me agobian en estas fechas, cierro los ojos e inhalo fuertemente

–LOS ARCANGELES YA CANTAN,

ADOREMOS AL SEÑOR,

EN LA TIERRA PAZ Y BIEN

PAZ Y BUENA VOLUNTAD

Nuestro Dios

Ha nacido

Vengan TODOS A ADORARLO

El gran día ya llego

¡Gloria a dios Que hoy nació!-

Respiro agitado por el esfuerzo de cantar tan fuerte y sigo vagando por la ciudad con las manos en los bolcillos, hasta que me topo con un indigente sentado a la entrada de un callejos con una botella de ron en un casco –oye mi fenómeno amigo ¿quieres un poco?- me dice levantando su botella a mi

-no te preocupes- saco una petaca de mi chaqueta –tengo mi porción- me siento en unos cartones junto al indigente –nadie debe estar solo en navidad- levanto mi petaca a él –feliz navidad mi amigo-

-feliz navidad- choca su botella contra mi petaca y ambos damos un profundo trago

* * *

Barias horas después vuelvo a casa de lyra, pero algo era extraño, las luces seguían prendidas, miro por la ventana y me aye a lyra durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su plato vacio

-¿lyra?- digo moviendo su hombro

Ella parpadea con sueño –llegaste tarde-

Miro a la mesa y me encuentro con las velas derretidas en su totalidad y muchos platos vacios -¿y tus invitados?-

-nadie quiso venir- dice con pena y sueño –nadie quiso pasar navidad con una loca y prefirieron dejarme sola, otra vez- empieza a derramar lágrimas –a pesar de que tuvo razón todo el tiempo-

Dicho esto se cubre la cara con los cascos y se pone a llorar fuertemente, a lo que apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras la abrazo y acaricio su crin –lo siento lyra por demorarme, pensé que estarías con tu familia y no quería inmiscuirme, ¿y bombón?-

-esta con sus padres en Fillydelphia- separa su cara de mi pecho mirándome a los ojos –eres el único amigo que tengo-

-no… solo soy el único que pudo estar contigo hoy- doy una gran sonrisa –y bueno la noche es joven y nosotros también, ¿vamos a comer o qué?-

La unicornio sonríe y se seca las lágrimas gracias a mi jocosa actuación –pues empecemos-

* * *

Pasaron las horas y teníamos el estomago y los corazones llenos mientras hablábamos y nos carcajeábamos –creo que ya es hora de dormir preciosa-

-creo lo mismo- ambos nos levantamos de la mesa con la gran cantidad de platos sucios mis manos y otros siendo levitados por lyra y entramos a la cocina. Una vez los platos remojándose quedamos en lavarlos mañana

-fue una fabulosa velada- le digo parado frente a ella en el umbral de la cocina

-así es- se queda mirando al marco de la puerta sobre mi cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?- veo arriba y me hayo con un muérdago, luego voltea a lyra quien estaba sonrojada

-es… la tradición-

Me arrodillo hasta llegar a su altura –si no quieres no hay problema-

Ella se me acerco lentamente, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, puse mi mano en su nuca, ella serró los ojos y estiro los labios, yo hice lo mismo. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un delicado beso, hasta que ella puco sus cascos en mi pecho y apoyo mas fuerte sus labios contra los míos. Ante esto rodia su cabeza con el bravo con el que le sostenía la nuca y di mas apasionado mi beso

Lyra me abrazo la cabeza con los brazos y empecé a sentir su lengua saliendo de sus labios y chocando contra mis dientes, yo solo los abrí y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas apasionadamente dentro de nuestras bocas

La habrase con ambos brazos, me puse de pie poniéndola a mi altura… y como sea me vi metido en su cama, fue mi primera vez, no sé si lo hice bien, pero ella fue buena con migo. Después me beso en la frente y me despertó en la mañana con una hermosa canción mientras tocaba con su lira

* * *

**feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, perdon por la demora y les pido que me dejen reviews**

**Arge Ribbs es del comic Dash academy, se los recomiendo, esta en español**


	6. Chapter 6: la noche

Capitulo 5: la noche

Diario de Lyra noche del 25/de diciembre

Como investigadora de la raza humana, siempre me ha atraído su anatomía, por ejemplo sus fascinantes manos. Con ellas se pueden tomar objetos con mucha más facilidad que con los cascos, cada vez voy descubriendo mas sobre los humanos, ya sea su anatomía o su forma de pensar, la cual no es muy diferente a la de nosotros los ponis, todo esto me llevo a formular una pregunta, la cual nunca había considerado, ¿Un humano y una pony se pueden enamorar?, bueno la respuesta creo que yo misma la tengo, anoche el humano que vive en mi casa "el legionario" y yo… congeniamos. Yo nunca tuve muy buena relación con ningún Semental, de hecho el primer novio que tuve a penas me… congeniamos, dejo porque pensaba que estaba loca al creer que aun existe una especie como los humanos.

Cada vez que conocía a alguien siempre terminaba dejándome, ¿esto pudo provocar que me enamorase de un humano? Es decir, el es el primero que no me mira con ojos que creen que estoy loca, lo que demuestra que son mas abiertos de mente que nuestra especie, anoche el y yo comprobamos que entre nuestras dos especies es del todo posible el poder llegar mas allá de la amistad.

Todo comenzó con un beso bajo el muérdago, sus labios libres de pelaje son bastante suaves, nuestras lenguas danzaron y se saborearon, el instinto del humano lo llevo a tomarme entre sus brazos, que debo decir son muy fuertes y resistentes, me sentó sobre la mesa en la que cenamos mientas me seguía besando y empezaba a frotar mis flancos delicadamente llevándome al éctasis. El aroma que desprendía le exigía a mi cuerpo que llegara mas allá, en un momento yo detengo los besos, me bajo de la mesa, me arreglo la crin y camino a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de ella el legionario se quedo mirándome de seguro pensando que yo lo rechace, se llevo una mano a su boca en clara angustia mientras yo lo miraba desde la puerta de mi habitación

-¿no bienes?, Es más cómodo aquí-

Legionario cambio su cara de preocupación a alegría –enseguida- dijo con vos temblorosa y trago saliva duramente, claramente el temor estaba en su actuar, tal vez empezó a reflexionar porque no soy de su misma especie.

Mientras entraba a mi habitación pasando al lado mío que seguía en la puerta pude sentir ese magnífico olor que despedía y hacia que mi cuerpo ardiera por dentro.

Serré la puerta delicadamente, ambos estábamos en mi habitación, me acosté sobre la cama boca arriba invitándolo a que viniera por mí.

El empieza a gatear lentamente por la cama hasta estar encima de mí, me mira unos instantes, sus ojos son tan profundos, veo el miedo y la duda en ellos. Paso uno de mis cascos por su rostro, el me admira unos momentos, acerca sus labios y me da un delicado y tierno beso rosando lentamente su lengua con la mía. Con sus manos empieza a desabrochar mi vestido, mientras baja y me besa tiernamente el cuello asiéndome gemir de placer, sus caricias con tan suaves y satisfactorias con sus firmes y fuertes manos.

Finalmente me desabrocha el vestido, mete uno de sus brazos entre el vestido y yo, me levanta y con el otro me lo saca delicadamente para dejarme tendida en la cama otra vez.

Mi cuerpo deseaba que me hiciera toda zulla, pero se me queda mirando nuevamente con duda en sus ojos, quizás espere algún tipo de aprobación mía, asique abro y levanto lentamente mis patas traseras alrededor de él dejándole saber que tiene absolutamente toda mi aprobación para seguir adelante.

-Lyra… eres hermosa.-Me dijo en un suspiro mientras me observaba, eso demuestra que los humanos nos pueden considerar hermosas, o si se tratase de una humana, hermosos.  
Se apoya delicadamente sobre mí, me besa el cuello, sus manos son tan maravillosas, me acaricia los flancos, me los aprieta y me hace gemir.

El humano va dejando un rastro de besos por mi cuerpo, una de sus manos se pasea por mi estomago pero siguió bajando mas y mas hasta legar a mi parte más sensible, todo era muy placentero. Yo lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiese conmigo, no quería que se detuviese.

Sus caricias, sus lamidas, estaba haciendo de mi su pateo de juegos de sus manos y lengua. Arqueaba un poco mi espalda mientras emitía mis gemidos femeninos.  
Luego de satisfacerme el se detiene, me vuelve a besar, yo separo el abrazo de golpe y con mi magia le quito la camiseta y el cinturón.

Cierro los ojos mientras levanto la cabeza y sonrió, escucho como se baja los pantalones y siento como con sus manos toma mis patas traseras, luego abro los ojos de golpe al sentir como empezaba a entrar su miembro en mi, hace tanto que no tenía relaciones que me dolía un poco, pero no me importaba, poco a poco empezó a entrar todo su miembro en mi intimidad.

(Al experimentar esto, pude notar que nuestros aparatos reproductivos encajan muy bien, pero por algún motivo reflejaba un trecho de dolor en su rostro)

Su torso estaba al descubierto, sus pectorales eran fascinantes, lo abrase mientras empezaba a moverse y dar comienzo al acto sexual, hace tanto que no me sentía tan querida por un macho, no importando la especie. Curvaba la espalda para besarme el cuello mientras yo lo abrazaba y miraba el techo.

La penetración fue con un ritmo calmado al principio, me sentía muy cómoda al miembro del humano, a los minutos después se separo del abrazo para cargar sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, solo sentía placer para entonces. Movíamos la cama, sus envestidas eran profundas, golpeaba muy fuerte contra mi útero. Con cada fuerte envestida pegaba un gemido, lo abrazaba lo más fuerte posible con mis patas inferiores mientras me entregaba a él. Cuando me abraso sentí que su espalda era tan firme, no estoy segura como serán todos los humanos, pero este es muy musculoso.

Las envestidas largas y fuertes se convirtieron en envestidas más rápidas conforme pasaba el tiempo, veía el sudor correr por su pecho, al igual que sentía el mío en mi frente. Su miembro empezó a palpitar, mis fluidos naturales le hacían más fácil llegar más dentro de mí.

Ya estaba por llegar a su Clímax y empezó a detenerse y sentí como todo su esperma me inundaba, acompañada de un arqueo de su espalda y un leve gruñido de parte del humano y un fuerte gemido mío. Hace tanto que no me sentía como una verdadera yegua. Se bajo de arriba de mi cuerpo, sacando su miembro de mi, él respiraba agitadamente, ahora estoy segura que todas las especies se cansan luego del acto sexual, incluyéndoles.

Me acerque a él y lo abrase, estaba realmente muy feliz. El humano acariciaba mi melena con la mano cuyo brazo me abrazaba detrás de mi cabeza y veíamos la Luna a través de la ventana de mi habitación, nos cubrí con una sabana, aun no decíamos nada, pero sentí que debía preguntarle.

-¿Legionario?-

-Dime-  
-¿Tu me quieres?.-Le pregunte.

-Lyra, yo soy alguien que dedica su vida a matar en nombre de Dios, para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor. Solo para eso existo para matar y cumplir la voluntad de Dios. Por 8 años lo único que he sentido es duda si me iré al cielo o al infierno-

Me decía secamente dejándome atónita, yo había sentido una conexión entre él y yo, algo que creí que podía ser amor, mis esperanzas se estaban yendo hasta que:

-los que conocen realmente la libertad son aquellos que no la tienen, los esclavos y los reclusos-me acaricia el rostro con su otra mano mientras me miraba a los ojos -yo me arranque el corazón hace mucho tiempo, nunca ame a nadie, es por eso que puedo distinguir el amor mejor que muchos. y lo siento, puedo sentir el amor que te tengo en cada fibra de mi piel al estar en contacto con la tuya- mis lagrimas empezaban a salir ante tan hermosas y esperanzadoras palabras -la primera vez es la más especial, y espero que allá sido especial para ti-

-e... lo siento, pero no fue mi primera vez-

Mira al techo -la tuya no- vuelve a mirarme -pero la mía si-

Mis esperanzas ase un segundo estaban en el suelo, pero ahora estaban volando más alto que cualquier pegaso, ante estas palabras no puedo evitar derramar un mar de lagrimas, al fin alguien me acepta, y me ama como soy, en verdad me ama. Estiro mi cuello y le beso la frente tiernamente, hecho esto me acurruco en sus brazos y dormimos... juntos.

* * *

**doy gracias y reconosco a Fun Night como autor de este capitulo y a mi solo como el editador, junto con agradeserle les pido que los reviews sean tambien dedicados a él, gracias por seguirme y si quieren leer fics como esté, les aconsejo que vean los luyos**

**s.e.c.: ninllot**


	7. círculos con humo

Capitulo 6: círculos con humo

Diario en equestria 26/12 (ya veo ridículo seguir poniendo el año por razones obvias)

Día 24

Me desperté escuchando un sonido armonioso, abrí los ojos lentamente y me halle a lyra sentada junto a mí tocando el instrumento que llevaba su mismo nombre.

Me quede ahí oyéndola tocar y cantar acerca de lo mucho que le gustaban los humanos y cuanto quisiera tener manos.

Al terminar tome uno de sus cascos y la bese en la "palma", ella llevo mi mano a su cara e hiso lo mismo. Tome su hombro y su flanco, la jale hacia abajo acostándola junto a mí para darle un apasionado beso en la boca.

-te amo- le dije con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

Ella me paso un casco por la cara -y yo a ti- eso hiso estremecer mi corazón.

La doy vuelta y la presiono contra mi pecho

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres hacerlo otra vez?- me preguntaba riéndose

-lo que te quiero hacer es una promesa- estiro sus brazos y le pongo mis manos en sus cascos estirando los dedos –te prometo que desde ahora en adelante mis manos son tuyas-

Ella movía los brazos y yo movía mis manos con ellos, vio un baso en una mesita a un lado de la cama, estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo y moví mi mano junto a su casco como si fueran una sola carne, al estar a la distancia adecuada serré mis dedos y se lo llevo a la boca para beber.

Lyra empieza a derramar un par de lagrimas conmovida –al fin tengo manos-.

-así es mi amor…. Tienes manos, y las tendrás para siempre-.

Pasamos toda la mañana juntos, hablando y amándonos (no piensen mal, no me refiero a lo que están pensando).

Nos levantamos y nos bañamos juntos, me puse el uniforme, guarde las armas de fuego en la caja fuerte de lyra y me dispuse a ir al campo de entrenamiento.

-adiós lyra-.

Ella aparece con una toalla en la melena -¡espera!-.

-si-.

-pues… que tengas un buen día- me dijo sonrojada.

Me agacho a su altura y acaricio su mentón –y tu también querida- le doy un beso debajo del cuerno y salgo por la puerta.

* * *

Diario de Arge Ribbs 26/de diciembre

El día anterior lo pase con mi familia, comimos mucho y la pasamos muy bien, en el entrenamiento he ganado muchos amigos y me tratan muy bien… pero solo hay una cosa que me frustra, el ser el peor de mi grupo. Los otros reclutas se burlan de nosotros y sobre todo de mi al ser el más enclenque y peor combatiendo de todos.

Toda mi unidad estaba en el campo de tiro con arco, hasta que llega el instructor "legionario" con su típica sonrisa, pero algo extraño había en él.

-muy buenas tardes mis guerreros, ¿Cómo la pasaron en navidad?-

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros sin saber porque nuestro instructor actuaba como si hubiera tenido el mejor día de su vida el día anterior –am…. ¿Bien?- deje tratando de decir algo

-excelente, como sabrán aun no tengo al jefe de unidad, es por eso que hoy nombrare uno- todos nos emocionamos –el que acierte mas blancos el día de hoy será oficialmente mi jefe de unidad-

Dicho esto todos corrimos a tomar nuestros arcos y disparamos una gran cantidad de flechas mientras él se quedaba mirando, dispare todas las flechas que pude, pero lamentablemente no impacte una sola, el instructor se me acerco con un arco de madera tan alto como él que se mando a hacer, pone una flecha en él y dispara sobre mi cabeza e impacta en el centro del blanco

Se agacha hasta mi altura con una sonrisa –visualiza el blanco, crea un camino con tu mente antes de disparar- dicho esto pasa por los otros reclutas corrigiéndolos y ayudándolos, pero no entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir.

Después de un momento senos acabaron la flechas y el instructor caminaba delante de nosotros mirando a los blancos que estaban detrás nuestro, se rasca el mentón caminando y viendo que tal puntería tuvimos.

Se coloca delante mío y desenfunda rápidamente su espada asustándonos a todos –tu- dice tranquilamente apuntándole a broken sword, una pegaso violeta de crin azul y cuite mark de una espada de madera rota –felicidades, eres la jefa de la unidad-

Broken sword explota en total alegría -¡genial, no puedo creerlo, es tan fantástico! Creo que debería escribirle a mis padres- de cierta medida e recuerda a Surprise.

No puedo sentirme frustrado, a pesar de que no tenía ni una esperanza –oye Arge- me llama la atención.

-si señor-.

-necesito un escudero, ese serás tú-.

La mera idea me humillaba, ser el lame botas de un fenómeno que mandaron con la peor unidad como burla.

-señor me alegraría pero…-.

-entonces esta decidido, serás mi escudero hasta que encuentre otro mejor o mueras… lo que pase primero-.

* * *

Diario de lyra 26 de diciembre

Desperté abriendo delicadamente los ojos y me halle abrazando la cabeza de legionario sobre mi pecho mientras se acurrucaba contra mí y sonreía.

Es extraño, el me protegió, tiene marcas de guerra en su cuerpo… y ahora lo veo como un pequeño potro que añora ser protegido, sonrió y le doy un beso en la frente, afortunadamente mi lira estaba cerca de nosotros y solo la acerco con mi magia y me siento delicadamente procurando no despertar a mi…. no sé cómo llamarlo aun.

Tuvimos un momento conmovedor y romántico en la mañana, aún cuando no lo hicimos de nuevo, nos duchamos yuntos mientras nos carcajeábamos y me levantaba en sus brazos, lamentablemente tampoco lo hicimos.

-eres tan hermosa lyra- me decía mientras me sostenía a la altura de su cara

Lo tomo de las mejillas con mis cascos –y tu eres lo más maravilloso que he encontrado junto al camino polvoriento del bosque everfree- me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada, yo solo moví mis cascos hacia mi fingiendo que tenia manos y lo jalaba de las orejas, él reacciono como si las tuviera, se acerco con mi movimiento y nos dimos un profundo y apasionado beso.

Me estaba secando el cabello en el baño cuando escucho serrarse la caja fuerte, sabía que iba a irse, pero antes quería preguntarle que éramos, ¿había algo entre nosotros que pudiera tener nombre o solo fue una relación de una sola noche impulsada por el alcohol y la lujuria?, Salí del baño sin sacarme la toalla de la melena y me encontré a legionario en la puerta.

-¡espera!- le grite sin darme cuenta

-si-

No sabía que decir, no quise gritar y no tenía valor para preguntarle -pues… que tengas un bien día- volteo avergonzada

Me doy cuenta que estaba acariciando mi mentón, me volteo y me lo encuentro a mi altura –y tu también querida- me dio un beso justo debajo del cuerno, mis ojos se humedecen y mi corazón se hincha, cierro los ojos y saboreo la sensación del suave y delicado beso dado por quien embardad, ¡embardad me ama!

Se levanta cortando el beso que duro breves dos segundos, pero para mí fue una agradable eternidad. Incluso después de barios minutos en que serró la puerta por fuera sigo en la misma posición, con mis cascos en mi pecho, los ojos serrados y una sonrisa que venía desde mi corazón.

-lyra, soy yo Rarity- me hace reaccionar el llamado a la puerta –vengo con el encargo-

Este día me sentí tan completa, tan relajada e inspirada que estuve componiendo todo el día y sin darme cuenta termine más de 5 composiciones que tenía que terminar para el concierto de año nuevo.

Barias horas después mientras perfeccionaba mi arte en mi salón de música sentí que entro legionario por la puerta, rápidamente deje mi instrumento en la pared y corrí a la entrada.

-gracias por la ayuda Arge- dijo despidiéndose de alguien en la puerta justo antes de serrarla

-¡HOLA CARIÑO!- grito haciendo que se volteara a tiempo para caerle encima derribándolo y llenando su cara de besos -¿Cómo te fue?- lo vuelvo a atacar con una tormenta de besos -¿me extrañaste?- cambio mi tono a uno seductor –porque yo a ti si…-

-linda es un placer verte pero quiero mostrarte algo- me bajo de encima de él y se acerca a un montón de cosas que estaban amontonadas a un lado de la puerta –mira esto preciosa, al fin mi armadura esta lista- levanta una especie de traje negro muy esponjado –este es mi gambesón o armadura acolchada- levanta una cota de maya que al parecer era muy pesada –mi cota de malla- luego levanta una prenda para el pecho sin mangas con muchos puntos brillantes –y esta es mi cota de placas- la voltea mostrando unas placas de metal sostenidas a la tela por los remaches que considere solo puntos brillantes –y otras cosas como guantes, muñequeras, cañillas y…- lo callo con un apasionado beso

-¿Por qué no repetimos la hermosa música de anoche?, ¡es verdad!- me separo de él y lo llevo a mi habitación jalando su camiseta con mi magia –mira esto- le digo mostrándole un vestuario que le diseño mi amiga Rarity –una camisa- una camisa de lino blanco sin botones y holgada para mostrar mejor su… cuerpo –tu pantalón- un pantalón negro de lino holgado para mayor libertad –la próxima vez pediré que te hagan esa ropa que usas debajo de tu pantalón.

-lyra… estoy impresionado, ¿Cómo recreaste toda la ropa de la edad media?-

-simple, he estudiado a los humanos toda mi vida recuerdas, y sobre todo se que te gustaba esa era- me acerco a él lenta y coquetamente –y dime… aremos mas música ¿o no?- lo sostengo con mi magia y lo tiro a la cama, el no se resistió mientras me posaba sobre él –tengo que volver a ver esa ropa para mandarla a hacer-


	8. soledad

Capitulo 7: soledad

Diario en equestria 27-01 (día 57)

Mis esperanzas de volver se esfuman junto con mi ánimo, he caminado a un lado del lago que guarda la última ciudad humana que he visto desde que atravesé el portal. E entrenado con la espada, la lanza, el martillo de guerra, el arco, la ballesta y muchas armas más, mi arte se ha desarrollado desde que llegue…. Pero es un camino que llega siempre hasta la casa de lyra.

Mi vida en si siempre fue impotencia por saber que en algún lugar del globo alguien estaba sufriendo siendo que yo podría hacer algo al respecto al tener la sed de sangre que uno diría tendría un asesino, hasta a mi me aterraba el pensamiento de perder el control y asesinar... pero nunca lo hice, he matado pero nunca he asesinado. Lo que más me duele es que en este mundo no me necesita, estoy en un mundo en paz con el alma del guerreo dentro de mí.

Estoy sentado en la oscuridad, solo en el sofá que solía dormir hasta que lyra y yo… tú sabes. Vestido con el pantalón, las botas y la camisa de manga corta que tenia debajo del uniforme.

Un trago delante de mí… veo el hielo reflejando la tenue luz que entra por la ventana. Levanto la mano derecha en dirección del bazo, pero pasa de largo hasta el arma que estaba tras de él. Con la izquierda levanto la bala que estaba sosteniendo desde que me senté hace 2 horas.

Cargo el arma y me la pongo en la boca…. cierro los ojos y respiro a fundamente…. Jalo el martillo del arma… cierro los ojos con fuerza y empiezo a recordar los dulces rostros de los pequeños niños africanos a los que salvamos del genocidio. Las lágrimas recorren mi cara como una catarata. La imagen de Cristo en la cruz pasa por mi mente y temo al infierno que me esperaría, al que según los musulmanes todos pasamos por un tiempo… si ago. esto será un tiempo largo.

Me levanto de golpe gritando de furia y dolor y arrojo el arma lejos. Me siento secando mis lagrimas con mis manos –Señor… ¿Qué quieres de mi?- digo entre sollozos con las manos en los ojos.

Diario de lyra 27-01 

Llegue muy tarde a casa al estar ocupada en un ensayó con Octavia, entro muy agotada con la crin desordenada, espero legionario no me estuviese esperando despierto.

-hola- lo que encontré me sacudió el corazón…. –ohhhh que lindo- legionario estaba acostado en el sofá cubriéndose con la chaqueta que traía cuando lo conocí. Le traigo una manta, lo cubro y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Veo como sonríe al contacto con mis labios –dulces sueños mi amor-

Diario del lord comandante 27-01

Otro día lleva y es otro día de entrenamiento, los reclutas del humano han avanzado a extraordinaria velocidad, ningún instructor que haya tenido a podido hacer avanzar a sus chicos de tal manera como él lo hiso.

Veo otra vez de mi ventana como su escudero le pone la armadura mientras el solo levanta los brazos y él vuela a altura de sus hombros mientras levanta la pesada cota de malla, pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención en legionario que he notado desde hace semanas

Su cara sin ninguna expresión, sus movimientos sin energía y sus palabras inexpresivas; en las muy ocasionales que salen de su boca. Es una clara y muy notoria depresión, la he notado en muchos de mis reclutas cuando ven morir a un amigo o algo por el estilo. Pero se sorprende verlo en él.

Camino al humano mientras práctica con espadas de madera con su escudero –hoye legionario- le digo mientras avanzo a él. Ase el saludo militar poniéndose firme sin decir nada –creo que necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿te sientes bien?-

Baja la mano de su lentamente y me contesta en un tono sin expresión –estoy bien señor-

-¿estás seguro?-

-si señor- este chico necesita una buena…..un momento ¡eso es!, al menos espero que no haya problema con el tema de las especies.

-¿sabes? Has hecho un trabajo tan bueno que necesitas una recompensa, cuando termine el entrenamiento, y provechando el fin de semana, los instructores y yo saldremos por un trago ¿quieres ir?-

-no señor-

-te doy la orden de que vengas con nosotros-

Ase el saludo militar –como ordene señor-

Esa misma noche caminábamos por el centro de Canterlot mientras nos reíamos y charlábamos…. Todos menos el humano, pero que no crean que mis canas son pintadas, no e conocido el pony o llegue a mi cargo que no pueda animar, he hecho sonreír a soldados que han visto morir a sus padres ese mismo día. Lo único malo es que el no es un pony.

-vamos chico siquiera sonríe, estas entre hermosas luces de neón con una buena sidra de manzana en la mano-

El chico solo mira al piso, está a punto de probar la sidra, pero se arrepiente y baja su tarro –no tengo muchas ganas señor- pero se detiene con los ojos abiertos a ya no más poder y se voltea a una vitrina que detrás de ella estaba el cráneo de un dragon, se apoya en el vidrio viendo ese cráneo tan grande como un pony -¿eso es de un dragon?-

-a si es muchacho, te conté de ellos- en ese momento llego un pegaso de la guardia solar.

-¡lord comandante, un mensaje urgente!-

Me entre un pergamino y comencé a leerlo y no podía creer lo que leía –chico hay un dragon adulto ataco ponyville, a secuestrado a varios ponis y amenaza con quemar todo el lugar en un segundo ataque-

El humano se volteo con cierto brillo en los ojos -¿Cómo sabe que atacara otra ves?-

-los dragones atacan más de una vez- enrolle el pergamino y volvimos a todo galope a despertar a los guardias ya graduados que dormían cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

Entramos de golpe a las barracas y los instructores los despertaron a gritos mientras yo veía desde afuera -¡BAMOS MUEVANCE!-

-¡MUEVAN ESOS FLANCOS ESCUALIDOS!-

-¡BAMOS A MATAR UN DRAGON MALDITACEA!-

Formamos 8 escuadrones de 2 unicornios, 3 ponis de tierra y 2 pegasos jalando cada carruaje para llevarlos.

-lord comandante- escuche detrás de mí, me voltee y encontré al humano con toda su armadura puesta, la espada en la cintura, el arco y el carcaj en la espalda -¿Por qué te armaste chico?-

-señor… quiero ir-

-lo siento, pero los instructores se quedan y los oficiales son los que van- me voltea viendo a los escuadrones preparándose para partir.

-pero señor, sabe que soy el mejor-

-chico es peligroso…- me callo sintiendo su mano en mi hombro, me volteo y veo sus ojos negros viéndome como suplicante –(suspiro) ¿y se supone que la forma de animarte es poniéndote en riesgo?, ¡VE ANTES QUE ME ARREPEINTA!- ante esas palabras el legionario dio una cara de potro en juguetería.

-¡gracias señor no lo defraudare!-

-eso espero-

Diario en equestria 28-01 (día 58, 00:27 AM)

Convencí al lord comandante de dejarme ir con ellos, me subí a uno de esos carruajes tirados por pegasos y partimos a un pueblo que estaba en llamas, nos detuvimos en el y vimos como los ponis trataban de controlar el fuego. Unos guardias reales ayudaron mientras otros se posicionaban a las afueras del pueblo protegiéndolo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a cazar al dragón?- la pregunto al guardia solar a cargo de la operación.

-no lo aremos, estamos aquí para cuidar el pueblo, para enfrentándonos al dragon él tendrá que venir-

Maldita sea, si no atacábamos esa lagartija podría atacar una vez más, me alejo buscando algún lugareño que podría decirme algo sobre el dragón, pero a todo el que me le acercaba corría aterrado por mi apariencia. Me dispuse a ir por mi mismo a buscar al dragón siguiendo la destrucción.

Corrí con el arco en la mano por las cicatrices de árboles quemados, pero me encontré con algo que no me esperaba, una pegaso amarilla de crin rozada estaba llorando sobre un tronco quemado.

Lentamente me hacerlo a ella quien me veía a través de sus lagrimas intimidándose un poco, pero yo levantaba la mano izquierda (la que no sostenía el arco) en símbolo de que no se asustara –tranquila, tranquila no te are daño ¿Por qué lloras?- le decía en tono calmo y sereno.

-el dragón- me decía entre llantos –quemo todo… no pude convencerlo de lo contrario-

-¿y donde esta?-

Levanta un casco y señala a una montaña paralela a la dirección donde yo corría -en una cueva del bosque everfree-

-gracias pequeña- acaricio su cabello y corro por el espeso bosque hasta encontrarme con una cueva, saco una flecha del mi carcaj de mi espalda y camino tan sigilosamente como me permite mi armadura.

Entraba en la cueva húmeda escuchando las gatas que caían del techo, apoye mi espalda en la pared justo cuando la cueva pasaba a ser mas grande, respiro profundamente, exhalo 3 veces con fuerza y giro sobre mi eje apuntando con el arco al interior del la cueva encontrándome con la mayor cantidad de gemas que e visto en toda mi vida.

Pero por algún motivo no me importaban… no las quería, solo pensaba en el dragón, en matar al dragón. Soy un soldado, un guerrero de la legión extranjera francesa, necesitaba matar, quiero matar.

Me volteo de golpe apuntando mi flecha al dragón que me veía desde otro extremo de la cueva. -¿Qué haces en mi cueva?- me pregunta con fuerte voz saliendo de su verde boca.

-¿tu eres quien ataco el poblado?-

-la presencia de esos equinos ya me a hartado- se para en dos patas extendiendo sus alas –y ahora acabare con esas insignificantes criaturas-

-¡sobre mi cadáver!- disparo la mayor cantidad de flechas que puedo al pecho del dragón mientras este daba un grito de dolor y se cubría con sus brazos, antes que me diera cuenta me da un golpe con su gran cola golpeándome contra una pared. Gracias a Dios por la armadura.

Me incorporo con dolor mientras saco otra flecha del carcaj, la disparo impactándola contra un ojo de la bestia. Este grita de dolor y mientras se la sacaba me ocultaba detrás de una roca, se saca la flecha y lanza una gran llamarada contra la roca en la que me ocultaba.

Sentía el calor quemando la roca mientras las llamas pasaban a centímetros de mis brazos que sostenían otra flecha en el arco, miro arriba y me encuentro con la cola con picos del dragón descendiendo.

Destrozo la roca para levantarla junto a su cara viendo la destrozada y quemada roca –¿ya tuviste suficiente fenómeno?- yo no estaba ahí, estaba parado justo sobre la cola del dragón.

-¡SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!- le grite justo antes de dispararle en el otro ojo. El dragón dio un gran grito de dolor mandándome el cielo con su cola, yo volaba por el aire sobre el dragón que tenía sus garras sobre sus ciegos ojos. Gracias a las clases de paracaidismos mantuve el control pero savia que moriría y antes perder la esperanza vi la nueva oportunidad que tenia al ver el cuello del dragón extendido debajo mío.

Desenfunde mi espada y se la calve al dragón justo en la nuca, este dio un gran grito de dolor mientras se desplomaba, al tocar el piso con mis pies saque la espada de su nuca, lo jale de los colmillos estirando su cuello que sangraba a chorros –¡DESCANZA EN PAZ!- grite esto y le corte la cabeza de un solo tajo bañándome en su sangre.

Con mucho esfuerzo levante la cabeza del dragón sobre mi cabeza mientras sostenía la espada con la otra –¡DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH JAJAAJAAAJA!- grito mientras me reía como un demente -¡AMO ESTO!-

Al salir de la cueva me encontré con las criaturas que según se las llamaban manticoras, al parecer olieron la sangre y querían un bocado de mí. Camine unos pasos con la espada en la mano hasta que estuve los suficientemente lejos de la cueva para que empezaran a rodearme -3 manticoras y un solo humano- me pongo en guardia –pues venga-

La primera salta a mi desde mi espalda, doy un paso a la derecha mientras me giraba y le abro la boca hasta el pecho con la espada, la siguiente me derriba y rasguña mi armadura, pero esta era muy fuerte y solo destroza la tela que sostenía las placas. Pongo la punta de la espada en su boca y le atravieso el cerebro.

La empujo a un lado y miro sonriendo a la ultima manticora que se preparaba para saltarme encima, levanto la espada apuntándole a los ojos –será un placer matarte-

Diario de lyra 28-01

Disfruto de un café en la calle con mi querida a miga bon bon que vino de visita.

-y dime lyra…. ¿Cómo es ese "humano"-

Bajo mi tasa escupiendo un poco por la sorpresa de la pregunta –el es…. Bueno- vuelvo a beber.

-pero dime como es contigo-

Vuelvo a escupir -¿¡en qué sentido!?-

-que si ya son amigos… ¿a qué creías que me refería?-

-creí que preguntabas como es en la…. La… cocina-

Ella se me acerca con una ceja levantada mientras yo sonrió forzadamente –¿me ocultas algo lyra?-

-pues… yo…. ¡no lo resisto te contare!- entonces comencé a relatarle como el humano y yo pasamos a ser pareja y de nuestro primer encuentro sexual.

Ella se lleva un casco a la boca al escuchar lo del sexo –pero lyra…. ¿Cómo es…. Posible?-

-bueno es casi lo mismo que los ponis, solo que…-

-¡no me refiero a eso!- se sonroja y mira a otra parte –bueno, tal vez si-

-¿quieres saber no es asi?-

-bueno… eres mi amigo, tengo que saber si te trata bien y… con delicadeza-

Doy una sonrisa traviesa y le toco el casco con el mío sobre la mesa –ni te imaginas-

-¿tanto así?-

-mejor, pero algo extraño le paso ayer. Supe que combatiría a un dragón por lo que me preocupe, lo espere en casa hasta largas horas de la madrugada pero este llego con una piel de manticora sobre él cubierto en sangre. Antes de que le dijera nada me dio un apasionado beso y me llevo a la cama donde… ya sabes-

-¿y eso es extraño para alguien como él?, de hecho lo extraño fue que en la mañana llegaron unos guardias reales y selo llevaron-

-¿abra pasado algo malo?-

Miro al palacio –espero que no, pero dijeron que tenían que llevarlo ante la presencia de la princesa-

* * *

**me demore, lo se y lo siento, antes pasaba dias enteros escribiendo pero ahora ya no, espero les guste**


	9. primera espada de equestria

Capitulo 8: primera espada de equestria

De la escribana de la princesa celestia 28/01

El humano fue traído al salón del trono escoltado por cuatro guardias unicornios que lo rodeaban en caso de cualquier cosa, la princesa se levanto delante de su trono mirando al humano llamado "legionario" quien la miraba son una sonrisa casi espeluznante, este estaba vestido con la ropa con la cual llego, probablemente porque no savia lo serio que era el asunto.

-legionario, eres el ultimo humano que queda en el planeta, pero debo acerté unas preguntas sobre tu comportamiento del día de ayer- El solo se quedo mirando a la princesa mientras hablaba -¿mataste al dragón?-

-si- contesto con sencillez.

-¿lo disfrutaste?-

Este mira al infinito y vuelve a mirar a la princesa –si, como un respiro de después de estar bajo el agua durante 5 minutos-

Esta lo miro con ira al escuchar esas palabras que me estremecieron, pero no yo me esperaba escuchar a la princesa enojada -¡¿tu matarías a alguno de mis súbditos?!-

Otra vez guardo silencio y quita su sonrisa antes de contestar ya seriamente –si… lo aria-

La princesa bajo la cabeza con gran tristeza –no me queda otra opción- levanto la cabeza e hiso brillar su cuerno –tendré que hacer algo al respecto- dice con tristeza.

-eso sería lo indicado- respondió sin ninguna expresión.

La princesa seguía con las alas levantadas y el cuerno brillando caminando hasta llegar donde estaba parado el humano que la veía sin ninguna expresión –no trates de detener lo inevitable- seguía con la voz triste apuntando con su cuerno al pecho del legionario.

El humano la ve unos segundos, pone su mano en el mentón de la princesa y la levanta hasta que el cuerno de esta le apunte a la cabeza con su cuerno mientras este solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

Ella miro a los ojos del humano que solo la veía como no temiendo a la muerte, al ver esto me levante y hable en voz alta –creo a pasado la prueba su majestad-

-si… lo hiso- apaga su cuerno y baja las alas –legionario, ¿tu matarías a uno de mis ponis por gusto?-

-no, solo lo aria por el mismo motivo que lo he hecho durante años…. Por lo que es lo correcto-

La princesa se volteo a mí, sonrió, miro al humano y le pone un casco en el hombro –arrodíllate- este obedeció poniendo la rodilla derecha en el suelo mientras la princesa apoyaba su cuerno en una vez en cada hombro del humano antes de verlo a los ojos –te nombro primera espada de equestria, protector en jefe de la gobernante de equestria-

Al levantarse el humano estaba con una ceja alzada -¿ósea que tengo un puesto de prestigio o algo así?-

-así es- contesta la princesa sonriéndole –deberás estar a mi lado todo el tiempo cuidándome como mi guarda espaldas personal, lo que al mismo tiempo te reconoce como el mejor guerrero de equestria-

El pone una mano en su pecho mientras le sonreirá tiernamente a la princesa –será un honor su majestad…. Será un honor-

Diario en equestria 29-01 (día 58)

Llegue a casa saltando de la alegría por el título que me dio la princesa, con lyra festejamos hasta que salió el sol con champan y bocadillos. Pero dentro de mi savia que lo que me puso de buen humor realmente fue la cabeza del dragón en mis manos.

Diario de lyra 08-02

A pasado tanto tiempo desde que el humano y yo no nos vemos, asique aprovechamos el tiempo que tuvimos para estar juntos lo más posible. Estamos cenando juntos esta noche, pero el ambiente se ve algo…. Oscuro.

-¿sucede algo?- me pregunta al verme comiendo con la cabeza baja y los ojos entrecerrados.

-(suspiro) algo- bajo el tenedor que sostenía con mi magia y me quedo mirando el plato –no nos hemos podido ni ver durante barios días- levanto la mirada viéndolo con tristeza –dime….. ¿Hay o…. otra?-

Este bajo su tenedor y me queda mirando –no lyra- pone sus perfectas y hermosas manos sobre mis cascos sobre la mesa viéndome con una sonrisa que me partía el alma –para mi no hay otra- acerca mi casco a su cara y la besa haciéndome derramar unas lagrimas –tu eres mi única y no menos importante, la primera-

Ya no aguantando la culpa dije lo que estaba dentro de mi -¡yo dormí con otro pony!- grito para taparme la boca con el casco que no me sujetaba legionario. Este lentamente me soltó el casco mirándome impactado –por favor perdóname…- le digo llorando mientras se levanta de su silla alejándose de mí.

-¿Por qué lira?- me pregunta aun con esa cara que me rompía el corazón.

La conciencia me destruía al igual que la mirada y la presencia del ser a quien yo amaba –es que…. Es que hace mucho que no me tocas y… y…..-

-¡¿y por eso me traicionas?!- me grita doliéndome más.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! No has hecho nada por mí en mucho tiempo y una yegua tiene necesidades -

-¡¿y por eso vas con el primero que tengas delante?!-

-¡no fue el primero que vi sino un pony muy rico de Canterlot que quedo cautivado cuando di la conferencia a la que tu no fuiste!-

-¡¿esa que trataba acerca de los humanos?, ¿aquella por la cual necesitabas fotos mias como prueba?!-

Desvío la mirada ruborizada –tal vez-

Este bajo la mirada con una mano en su boca -¿no le dijiste que teníamos algo nosotros dos?-

-claro que no, nunca pasaría por la vergüenza de decirle a alguien que entre tú y yo tenemos algo- tape mi boca con ambos cascos y lo vi que tenia la boca abierta.

Puso una cara de póker, se volteo a mi habitación mientras yo me disculpaba y él me ignoraba, abrió mi caja fuerte para colgarse las armas en el cuello y caminar a la salida mientras me seguía ignorando. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él lo único que hice fue quedarme mirando unos segundos para caer al piso llorando.

Diario en equestria 04-04 (día 123)

Ya ha pasaron dos meses desde que soy el guardia privado de la princesa, lo único que hago es pararme a un lado de ella durante todo el día mientras esta se encarga de los asuntos reales, mi cabello creció desde que llegue, casi tapa mis ojos pero aun no sobresale mucho pero es mas que el cabello militar que tenia.

Estoy vestido con mi armadura completa mas una espada corta en la espalda y un escudo en forma de lágrima además de mi espada de siempre en la cintura. Estoy en posición de descanso parado a un lado de la princesa como siempre mientras ella firma papeles con su magia, casi no e podido pasar tiempo con lyra al tener que trabajar muchas veces de noche al tener un horario casi como el que tenía en la legión lo que hiso que ella y yo peleáramos en varias ocasiones, lo que más me dolió fue cuando en un arranque de ira ella me dijo que ocultaba lo nuestro por vergüenza. Después de eso tome mis armas de su caja fuerte y me fui para quedarme en el castillo y no he vuelto a hablar con ella.

Ya es de noche y estoy parado a un lado de la puesta de la princesa mientras de esta salía luz revelando como siempre que la princesa se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, pero algo llamo mi atención, un leve yanto que venía del interior de la habitación.

Sin preguntar entre lentamente en la habitación, pero mi armadura no me ayudaba a ser silencioso -¿majestad se encuentra bien?- esta estaba sobre su cama con los ojos sobre la almohada.

-no te preocupes legionario- me respondió aun con la cara hundida en la almohada –solo quiero estar sola un momento-

Me quite el escudo de la espalda dejándolo sobre el piso para sentarme a un lado de la princesa –no me gusta verla en ese estado majestad- acaricio con mi mano vestida con un guantelete de metal y un guante de cota de malla sin dedos la espalda de la princesa –soy su guardián princesa y si algo la angustia es mi deber ayudarla-

Esta al fin me mira con lagrimas en los ojos –es muy complicado, mi vida a sido larga y llena de satisfacción- vuelve a mirar a su almohada –pero esto pierde sentido cuando vives tanto y ves como todos los amigos o seres amados van cayendo con el tiempo- apoya una vez más su cara contra la almohada.

-sé lo que es el tener recuerdos terribles, lo que no es ver sentido a tu vida, lo sentí antes de unirme a la legión y lo siento ahora que no estoy en ella- levanta la cabeza mirándome a lo que acaricio su rostro con mi mano blindada –pero el ver lo bueno en cada momento, el saber que hay gente peor que nosotros da fuerzas para seguir-

Lentamente empieza a rodearme con sus brazos para darme un tierno abrazo al que yo conteste igual –eres maravilloso- se separa del abrazo para verme directo a los ojos con los suyos que eran tan hermosos como un amanecer y brillaban con su propia crin –legionario- dice antes de besarme en los labios dejándome con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Diario en equestria 05-04 (día 124)

Estoy desnudo sobre la princesa apoyando mis manos sobre la cama moviendo mi cadera de adelante y atrás escuchando los gemidos de la princesa debajo mío, viéndola sudar, estirando el cuello y sacando la lengua.

Me apoyo contra el cuerpo de la princesa que era casi de mi tamaño para besarla en los labios a lo que esta me enreda la cadera con sus patas traseras y el cuello con las delanteras besándome apasionadamente.

No sé porque pero no puedo evitar seguir, seguir y seguir durante horas. ¿lyra ya no me importa como antes? ¿La estoy engañando con mi jefa para escalar mas en mi puesto?... Amo a lyra y le estoy haciendo esto….. ¿La amo?.

Ya por una última vez la princesa dio un gran gemido de placer cayendo agotada sobre su cama respirando agitadamente mientras yo me bestia y me armaba.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunta la princesa a mi espalda mientras amarro el cinturón de mi espada a mi cintura.

-tengo que seguir haciendo guardia majestad, ya casi termina mi turno-

Ella se para en dos patas y apoya sus cascos delanteros en mis hombros para apoyar su cara contra mi oreja –creo que tus actividades son merecedoras de un sueldo más grande- acaricia mi oreja con su boca –y tal vez podrías estar más tiempo de guardia-

Una idea de crecer en equestria entro en mi cabeza mientras la princesa mordía mi oreja, tener un lugar en el corazón de la princesa gobernante además de ser la primera espada me ayudara a subir de nivel, tal vez llegue a ser capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot.

* * *

**perdon por la demora, pero tranquilos para la proxima me demoro mucho, mucho mas XD**


End file.
